


весь этот бред

by Hydroxonia



Category: ['Чудесная божья коровка (Леди Баг и Супер-Кот)', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, Teen Romance, Русский | Russian, Учебные заведения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydroxonia/pseuds/Hydroxonia
Summary: Когда тот, в кого Вы влюблены слишком долгое время начинает проявлять к Вам неподдельный интерес, самое время обратить внимание на того, кто также долго влюблен в Вас. А заодно подумать о том, нужно ли Вам всё это, и решить, что делать дальше.Русреал!AU имена изменены и адаптированы под Россию, действие происходит в Питере
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Андрей/Марина
Kudos: 1





	весь этот бред

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют отрывки из песен:  
> Сплин – "Выхода нет", "Весь этот бред", "Двое не спят"  
> Макс Свобода – Воздух на сигареты  
> Би-2 – Полковнику никто не пишет
> 
> Есть упоминание одного очень крупного фандома (да, супергерои тоже читают комиксы про вымышленных супергероев, даже вымышленные). Тавтология в тексте использована для достижения эффекта абсурда, нелепости.

Утро в Питере начинается тихо. Если считать утром шесть часов. Молодой человек поднялся с кровати и в тишине начал заниматься своими обычными утренними делами. Привычная белая рубашка стала неотъемлемой его частью и волосы странным образом лежали хорошо, а машина с водителем уже ждала его у входа. Быстрый взгляд на дальнюю белёсо-бежевую дверь — он даже не пожелает удачного дня, да что там, он даже из комнаты своей не выходит.

Рюкзак падает на заднее сидение, следом за ним и юноша, ищущий в телефоне хоть что-то, что могло бы скрасить эту недолгую, но такую привычно-бесящую поездку до школы. Каждый день. Найдя что-то уже старое, но тяжёлое, сделал громкость на максимум и глянул на пролетающие мимо дома, кажущиеся такими старыми, но чересчур уместными в этом городе. Ну и, безусловно, красивыми.

**«Большие города…»**

Голос солиста пробирал до костей. Здесь было сыро, много воды вокруг, много мостов, много дождей. Город оживал, и на улицах появлялось много машин. А юноша любовался водой, которая ему так нравилась. Взглянув вверх на здание, которое выросло перед ним, стоило открыть дверь авто, возникло чувство волнения, прямо как в первый день. Он сам хотел сюда, он добился этого. Вокруг школы сновало много детей и людей, не выглядящих, как дети. Парень быстро поднялся по ступенькам, глядя на часы, видя невдалеке лучшего друга.

— Доброе утро, — светлые волосы упали на лицо при рукопожатии и одновременной попытке удержать рюкзак на плече.

— Не очень-то доброе, — ответил Никита. Если быть точным — «Ник», так он сам просил его называть, потому что «так звучит круче». Брови собеседника нахмурились, — да, фигня, — он махнул рукой, — чуть не опоздал, бежал в метро, а потом из метро. Юноша усмехнулся.

— Не в твоем стиле — опаздывать, — зелёные глаза скользили по толпе заходящих в высокие двери, а затем мазнули взглядом на большие настенные часы.

— Так я сам в шоке, бро! Может пойдем уже, сейчас звонок будет, — Ник направился в сторону лестницы, пока друг махнул ему и крикнул, что догонит.

Он должен был дождаться кое-кого, потому что обещал. Звонок побуждает к действию множество маленьких организмов, которые стремятся успеть на урок. Он не любил прогуливать, да и опаздывать тоже.

Утро в Петербурге было сладко-шепчущим. Звук у этого утра был приятным, потому что мелодия будильника была любимой. Девушка мягко потянулась, обнимая одеяло и тыкая пальцем в тумбочку, а хотелось бы в экран смартфона, в попытках выключить десятый сигнал. Солнце било в глаза — штор не было в комнате, ведь ее хозяйка их терпеть не могла. Прохладный ветер из окна кусал за пятки и будил лучше всего. Голубые глаза распахнулись, кидая свой взор на электронные часы, стоящие на столе, а за ними распахнулось и одеяло, которое, в итоге, оказалось на полу. Босые ноги быстро шлёпали по ледяному паркету, запинаясь за провод от фена. Футболка присоединилась к одеялу, из душа раздался шум воды. Одной рукой намазывая пасту на щётку, другой намыливая шампунем голову, девушка думала о том, что сейчас ей придется также одновременно поесть и накраситься, а еще голову не забыть высушить, да неплохо бы ещё добежать до звонка.

Злосчастный ветер сдувал всё на своем пути, особенно волосы, которые, не то что бы были уложены сегодня, но всё же имели какую-то форму до этой судьбоносной встречи (с потоком холодного воздуха). Слёзы потекли по щекам, утягивая за собой тушь. Девушка утёрла нос и ускорила шаг, радуясь хотя бы тому, что сегодня немного проглядывало солнце. Мимо мелькали прохожие, окна, магазины и кофейни, в одну из которых она и забежала, покупая сразу два кофе, потому что о своих обещаниях она помнила — это было в качестве извинения за опоздание. Так же, как и помнила то, что забыла поесть. Ну, бывает! Тяжёлые ботинки были испачканы в грязи — чёртов дождь шёл всю ночь. Платье раздувало, несмотря на наличие куртки — та всё равно была расстёгнута. Сумка вечно сползала с плеча и, если бы не «любимая школа», виднеющаяся впереди, юная леди начала бы уже выражаться не самыми лестными выражениями. Однако машина, проехавшая в опасной близости от нее и лужи, заставила адреналин в крови подскочить, ну, а следующая машина, видно, тоже торопящаяся куда-то, уже не обращала внимание на какую-то девчушку, а тем более лужу, полную грязи.

— Да ты ж смотри куда едешь, шмаровозка поганая, ну, блять, смотреть же надо, — она тряхнула волосами, резко разворачиваясь в сторону машины, и глянула на целиком забрызганные колготки и вспомнила, что, вообще-то спешила.

Чуть не запнувшись об собственные ноги, девушка влетела в школу, замечая возле колонны ее ~~любимую~~ белую рубашку.

— Я знаю, что звонок был уже пару минут назад, вот мои извинения — с двумя ложками сахара, не говори, что я опять перепутала, потому что ты заебал это говорить, и да, возьми сразу оба кофе, подержи, — темноволосая покачала головой в одну и в другую сторону, словно оглашая список (если бы могла, она бы загнула пальцы). Ее собеседник даже губы поджал от такого исчерпывающего ответа на его немой вопрос.

— Мари, я не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но да, ты снова перепутала, я люблю без сахара, но с молоком, почти как ты, да, кстати, звонок был минут 10 назад, но извинения приняты, что ты…? — кожаная куртка оказалась на плечах Андрея с тихим «подержи», а Марина принялась стаскивать со своих бледных ног бежевые колготки, предварительно скинув ботинки, которые с громким звуком ударились о кафельную плитку в школьном холле.

— Водила какой-то торопился слишком и одарил меня прекрасным водопадом из отборной питерской грязи! — парень не переставал удивляться… многогранности этой девушки. — Что? Не идти же мне в таких колготках на уроки! — запихнув колготки подальше в сумку и надев уже туфли, она взглянула на своего друга, и раскрыла глаза.

— Точно! Кофе! Я же не завтракала сегодня, — девушка планировала выпить его залпом, чтобы ни на лишнюю секунду не задерживать их, и так затянувшееся, опоздание, если бы не батончик, который Андрей достал из заднего кармана джинс.

— Держи, ты что совсем уже — не завтракала она, — он нахмурил брови.

— Ну я не успела просто, а потом и вовсе забыла, шпашибо бойое, — она улыбнулась с полным ртом и была похожа на хомячка, юноша находил это забавным и милым, он улыбнулся в ответ, и одноклассники направились на этаж в нужный кабинет.

Было много черт в Мари, которые он находил замечательными. Она буквально была девушкой-праздником. Сколько помнил их дружбу, которую нельзя было так назвать, она в каждом ее проявлении была прекрасна. Мари. Подумать только, эта девушка сделала сама почти всю свою одежду, комнату, она умела готовить великолепную выпечку, умела танцевать, была прекрасным лидером. Казалось всё, за что берется эта девушка — было просто идеальным. Но она была неуклюжей и это до жути ему нравилось, точно так же, как и ее заливистый смех. Если бы она знала, как часто он смотрит на нее, пока она не видит. Вот и сейчас, пока она пыталась объяснить причину их опоздания, когда они сели на свои места, а она рылась в сумке, ища что-то, и много-много других моментов. Когда она забавно морщит нос, расчёсывает волосы, пытается запихать всё со стола в свою небольшую сумку, пишет или рисует эскизы, высунув язык или наоборот засунув в рот карандаш, когда изгибает брови, когда облизывает или закусывает губы. Если бы он сам мог себе объяснить, почему он так много внимания проявляет к той, кто была всего лишь другом. Точнее, не «всего лишь», а Другом с большой буквы. Или даже больше, чем просто другом. Он задержал дыхание, вспоминая их первую встречу, когда она сбила его с ног, опаздывая на урок (почти ничего не поменялось). Она была действительно сногсшибательна. Во всех смыслах. Интересно, все друзья так думают про своих друзей?

Урок закончился быстро (ну ещё бы, они прогуляли половину) и четверо друзей заняли свободный подоконник, на который Мари забралась с ногами, принимаясь расчесывать волосы. Она и подумать не могла, что сидя вчера на набережной поздно вечером встретит никого иного, ~~как своего друга~~ , ~~одноклассника~~ , как Андрея.

Она толком не помнит, о чем они говорили, помнит только блики белых волос, появившиеся от желтых фонарей, помнит пронизывающий ветер, проникающий под черный свитер и помнит его куртку, накинутую поверх ее плеч.

**«Ты сегодня очень плохо одета.»**

Помнит тёплую руку, которая сжимала ее собственную и то, что каким-то образом взяла его на слабо, что он не придет с ней в школу в одно время, либо не дождется ее. Что связывало этих двоих, не понимал никто, включая их самих. Вспоминая шум Невы и шум в голове от его взгляда на нее, она сама не заметила, как уже минуты три смотрела в одну точку — на него. Он не мог не заметить этот взгляд.

— Я думаю, я похож на Железного Человека, плейбой, филантроп, — Андрей поиграл бровями и сложил руки на груди. Марина в этот момент рассмеялась, что не осталось незамеченным, — ну и чего ты ржешь?

— Прости, но, если честно, ты больше похож на Кэпа, потому что, во-первых, ты блондин, а, во-вторых, ты весь такой идеальный, живёшь по правилам, не материшься, кстати, тоже! — девушка загибала пальцы и подняла глаза вверх, размышляя, чем же ещё они схожи. — Только вот щита не хватает, — она улыбнулась и глянула снова на него. Он улыбался в ответ.

— Не думал, что ты фанатеешь от марвел, — она спустила ноги с подоконника. Еще бы ему думать о ней.

— Да не, я не больно фанатею, так…

— Да, всего лишь смотрела все фильмы, сериалы, подписана на инстаграмы актёров и смотрит видосы про это, — перебила Алина — её подруга, — совсем не фанатка! — и это она еще про фанфики не упомянула.

— Немного, — она снова смущенно улыбнулась, прищуривая глаза и показывая пальцами что-то маленькое, смыкая их вместе.

— Я слышал там какой-то фильм по вашим этим комиксам выходит, — намекнул Ник, подмигивая то ли Алине, то ли Андрею.

— Ты прав, бро, — он обернулся к Мари, — не хочешь сходить? — с надеждой посмотрел на нее.

— Эм… со мной? Вдвоем? — Марина ~~чуть~~ опешила.

— Ну да, ты не занята на следующей неделе? — он подошел чуть ближе к ней.

— Она свободна всю следующую неделю, не беспокойся! — Алина не дала сказать ей и слова, чтобы не испортить момент, ведь они с Ником совершенно терпеть не могли эти комиксы, но любили наблюдать, как эта парочка взаимодействует.

— Отлично, я напишу тебе, — он подмигнул ей, а девушка просто открыла рот, закрыла его, посмотрела на Алину и снова открыла рот с желанием что-то сказать, но, видимо, передумала. Она достала телефон из сумки и проверила что-то в нём (вероятно, жива ли она).

— У нас же на выходные всё в силе? — поинтересовался Ник. Они решили собраться у него дома и выпить — родители уехали на отдых.

— Конечно, да! — ответила Алина, продолжая эту тему своими предложениями по поводу «вечеринки».

Всё это конечно было великолепно, здорово и весело, но Мари совершенно не понимала, что происходит, с чего это вдруг ее _просто друг стал вдруг не просто друг_. Другими словами, когда она успела найти выход из френдзоны и он ли это?

Ночью, выходя на патруль со своим бессменным напарником, она впервые задумалась, испытывал ли Кот такое по отношению к себе и вспомнила два их неудавшихся поцелуя. Неудавшихся, потому что оба они были совершены либо не по обоюдному желанию, либо они оба не помнили, почему этот поцелуй произошел и произошел ли вообще. В общем, всё печально.

— Чем на выходных займёшься, Котик? — они сидели на очередной крыше любуясь на отблески луны в куполе Исакиевского собора.

— Договорился на встречу с друзьями, а ты? — девушка повернула голову в его сторону.

— Я тоже! — она легла на спину, видя полное небо звезд, даже странно, что сегодня было так ясно. — Слушай, ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, что твоя мечта осуществляется? — Мари направила взгляд на Кота.

— О чем ты? — улыбнулся он, двигаясь ближе.

— Ну, знаешь, человек, чьего внимания ты так долго добивался, наконец обратил его на тебя? — Кот стёр улыбку со своего лица. Хотел бы он, чтобы такое произошло с ним.

— Нет, — он сделал паузу, раздумывая над чем-то, — почему ты спрашиваешь? У тебя с твоим «тем другим» начало что-то получаться? — он старался, чтобы в голосе не слышалось отчаяния. Или злости?

— Я не знаю, но он, вроде, позвал меня на свидание. Да и вообще, у нас всё слишком странно с ним, — до Ледибаг дошло, что эти слова могут задеть напарника, — но не так, как у нас с тобой, Котик! — девушка улыбнулась и взглянула на него. Кот лёг рядом.

— О, да, у нас стабильно, как всегда, не всё в мире меняется, — ноты грусти всё же слышались в этой фразе.

— Верно, ты и сейчас меня бесишь! — Ледибаг рассмеялась, а ее спутник улыбнулся, наблюдая за этим.

— Знаешь, у меня есть идея, — откуда-то из-за спины он достал беспроводные наушники и дал один Мари, а второй вставил себе в ухо, — позволить тебе выбрать песню или остаться наглым и заставить тебя слушать то, что я хочу?

— Ох, я уверена, что у тебя отличный музыкальный вкус (нет), — она улыбнулась, но всё же осталась наблюдать, как Кот листает плейлист, выбирая что-то подходящее.

— Это первое, что пришло мне на ум, но, я думаю, тебе должно понравиться, — ушастый затаил дыхание, глядя на ее реакцию, нажимая на «play».

— Ты шутишь что ли? — глаза девушки расширились.

**«Ты так хороша: длинные пальцы, узкие джинсы, шея и плечи…»**

— **«Не продырявь мне башку взглядом внимательных глаз»** , — подпевая и одновременно отвечая своей Леди, прошептал он. В глазах Кота разгорелся довольный огонёк.

— **«Я умираю со скуки, когда меня кто-то лечит, я ненавижу, когда меня кто-то»** , — подпевали в два голоса подростки, не попадая по нотам и фальшиво, но в тот момент было наплевать. Кот закусил губу, наблюдая за своей Леди.

— Я обожаю Сплин, если ты об этом, давай послушаем весь репертуар и, пока этого не случится, я отсюда не уйду! — Нуар рассмеялся.

— Непременно, моя Леди, только трансформация закончится…

— Плевать! — она легла обратно на спину, в наушниках начиналась «Выхода нет».

«А есть ли у нас выход?» — подумалось ей. И она снова взглянула на Кота, который прикрыл глаза, лёжа рядом с ней. Невольно закусила губу. Была какая-то прелесть в нём, которой она не замечала или не хотела замечать. До этого момента.

**«Лишь бы мы проснулись в одной постели, скоро рассвет…»**

Мари пошарила рядом с собой и нашла когтистую лапу кота, а затем взяла его за эту «лапу». Нуар лишь сильнее сжал веки, думая, если это сон, то он не хочет просыпаться. Ледибаг подумала точно о том же. Она так сильно запуталась во всем этом и в голове мысли ознаменовались той самой вывеской из метро «Выхода нет».

Вернувшись домой, сразу же плюхаясь в кровать, она решила проверить наличие сообщений (будто бы кто-то кроме нее в такую ранину не спит — было около 4 утра). Уже одним глазом в подушке, а другим смотря в белый экран загрузки, Мари решила, что не судьба, готовясь через миг отключиться, как телефон разразился двойной вибрацией и затих. Она распахнула оба глаза, не понимая, спит она или всё еще нет — на экране было имя, которое никогда не появлялось в ее диалогах.

Он прислал аудиозапись. Только что.

[Сплин — Двое не спят]

Двусмысленно, однако.

[Ты слушаешь Сплин?] — это был единственный вопрос Мари, о нет, ее не интересовало, почему этот дебил тоже не спит в такой час.

[Давно уже…]

[Мне стоит узнать тебя получше]

[Чего не спишь?] — когда хочешь продолжить диалог, но не знаешь, о чем написать.

[Бессонница] — ну, врать так с размахом.

[Всё в порядке?] — это что, беспокойство.

[Да, не переживай, я уже ухожу. Доброй ночи.]

[Сладких снов.]

Мари была слишком уставшей, чтобы сильно удивляться этому странному диалогу, поэтому просто вырубилась.

**«Лишь бы мы проснулись с тобой в одной постели…»**

Но к сожалению, их утра (как и кровати, в которых они спали) опять (снова, и снова, и снова…) не совпадали по своему содержанию. Бледные руки тёрли глаза сильнее, чтобы вода каким-то чудесным образом смогла вдолбить в них бодрость. Поднимая лицо к зеркалу, она стукнулась затылком о стеклянную полочку с характерным возгласом, всё-таки посмотрела в зеркало и… не обнаружила более бодрую себя. Вздыхая, поняла, что ей еще надо сделать кучу дел, осознавая масштабы, поплелась завтракать. Телефон зазвонил как раз в тот момент, когда она вышла из комнаты, поэтому пришлось вернуться, проклиная того, кто звонил. К счастью, это оказалась подруга, которая хоть немного смогла поднять настроение. Она валялась на диване и интересовалась, чем займется Марина до назначенной встречи. Выяснив, что на нее из угла смотрит уборка квартиры, доклад и приведение себя в порядок перед той самой встречей, Алина произнесла лишь: «Поняла. Выезжаю.», за что Мари была ей бесконечно благодарна.

— Так, смотри, у меня тут есть ликёр и шоколад, ты что будешь? — стоящая на пороге, держа в одной и в другой руке то, о чем говорила, девушка зашла в квартиру. Мари, только что закончившая уборку лишь в одной комнате (их было всего три), посмотрела на подругу с недоумением.

— Мы же сегодня к Нику идём. Пить идём. Специально для этого и идём! Алё! — девушка растопырила руки в разные стороны и сделала максимально возмущённое выражение лица.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, не думаешь ли ты начать прямо там?

— Я думала, ты приехала мне помочь с уборкой, а не начинать бухич у меня, а потом переносить его к Нику, — Мари закрыла дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной.

— И для того, и для другого. Я займусь гостиной, а ты иди убирай свою комнату, потом вместе вымоем пол, засекай час, к этому времени ты уже пойдешь в душ, а я по-быстрому изменю свой доклад, чтобы он был похож на твой, ниоткуда не спизженный, — на лице уставшей девушки расцветала улыбка по ходу объяснения подруги. Алина подошла к колонке, стоящей в гостиной, включая музыку на такой громкости, чтобы было слышно на всю квартиру, — что стоишь, отдельное приглашение требуется?

Мари словно на крыльях полетела в свою комнату. И, действительно, вместе с помощью подруги дел оказалось не так уж и много, всё случилось именно так, как предсказывала Алина. Тряхнув своими рыжими волосами, она забрала их в хвост и воткнула свою флешку в usb-порт на ноуте, в то время как её подруга усиленно работала мочалкой и гелем для душа.

Фен приятно нарушал тишину (хотя, какую тишину, музыка орала на всю квартиру), Алина подошла к колонке и сделала звук тише.

— Ну и в чем мне, блять, идти, — фигура с полотенцем на голое тело и растрепанными черными волосами подошла к открытому шкафу.

— Ой, да не всё ли равно? Можно подумать, Андрей будет смотреть на то, во что ты одета, — Мари обернулась.

— Конечно, а как же! — делая ударение на том, что это не являлось вопросом. Она ненавидела подбирать себе образ, потому что хотелось выглядеть стильно, но получалось почему-то постоянно какое-то говно.  
Посмотрев снова на шкаф, в котором много выбора, конечно, не было, она снова достала из шкафа свое любимое «маленькое черное платье». Одно из тысячи. Ну, и ещё одно.

— Обтягивающее длинное или свободное, но короткое? — смотря с вопросом на подругу, которая рисовала стрелки.

— Ммммм, второе. Оно удобное, но в то же время секс! Да и подумай, ты, скорее всего, будешь где-то сидеть (скорее всего не на стуле за столом, возможно, на полу, возможно, на подоконнике), тебе нужно будет двигаться. И оно подходит к твоим ботинкам, — Мари расцвела.

— Я так и хотела, спасибо, — она и сама нередко замечала за собой, что не могла принять решение, но в душе уже знала, что наденет, и ей нужно было услышать другое мнение со стороны, которое повлияло бы, или нет — она не знала, чтобы сделать выбор в итоге самой!  
Девушка взяла со стола открытую бутылку и сделала глоток, после чего достала косметику — о боже, еще один выбор.

— Ты только стрелки рисовала? — обеспокоенно Мари глядела на всю ту косметику, что высыпала на кровать, понимая, что стрелки её руки сегодня точно не осилят.

— Ну да, помада ещё и всё, мы же не в клуб, ну, я надеюсь…

— Я, пожалуй, тенями ограничусь, не уверена в своих руках, я про стрелы, — всё-таки, девушка любила краситься. Но каждый раз для нее был как первый, потому что ВООБЩЕ НЕПОНЯТНО, получится ли у нее макияж в этот раз. Казалось, высшие силы влияли на это. Вот обычное утро, вроде, просто брови, просто ресницы, а она выглядела, как королева. А вот еще одно АБСОЛЮТНО ТАКОЕ ЖЕ утро, такие же брови, но тени, да еще и румяна, и немного блеска, а она всё равно была похожа на зомби. Из-за этого могло конкретно подпортиться настроение, ведь в важные дни не было никакой гарантии, что она будет выглядеть на все сто.

— Ты не готова еще? — спросила подруга, не поворачивая головы на неё, потому что уже закончила с докладом и листала ленту.

— Нет, — жалобно пискнула Марина, — ты не завьёшь меня? Пожааалуйста! Мне бы только концы, чтобы выглядеть не как обычно, — Алина встала из-за стола.

— Ладно, но давай быстрее, мы и так уже опаздываем к девяти, — она включила плойку и полезла на стул, чтобы достать с верхней полки лак для волос, использовавшийся крайне редко в этой комнате, — Ник нас убьёт.

Юноша встал с дивана, чтобы взять трубку, ибо телефон был в другой комнате и с ним снова плюхнулся на диван, тупо переключая каналы на телеке.

— Братан, ну ты хоть где? — голос был разочарованный, потому что его друзья непунктуальные мрази. — Едешь? Я надеюсь, едешь возле моего дома и уже выходишь из машины?

— Нет, но я близко, и я уже готов развеселить тебя кое-чем, а что, девчонки не пришли еще?

— Они заходили в метро, как я понял по пропадающим буквам в речи Алины, — Никита закатил глаза.

— Скоро буду, — с этими парень сбросил вызов. И он действительно скоро приехал, а в руках у него был какой-то дорогущий коллекционный вискарь.

— Братан, у меня же не День Рождения, ты совсем уже!

— А мне не жалко, да и пить, кроме тебя, не с кем, — он довольно улыбался, что смог поднять настроение другу.

В метро девочки, действительно, уже садились, точнее, стояли в вагоне и в голос ржали с какого-то тупого мема, который Марина нашла только что в твиттере. В то время, как весь вагон косился на них. Не думайте, что это была целиком заслуга мема, частично (процентов 70) это был ликёр, ополовиненная бутылка которого сейчас болталась в сумке Мари. На них косился весь вагон.

Наконец они покинули вагон, метро, улицу, и рука Мари коснулась кнопки звонка, в то же время рука Алины уже долбилась в железную дверь квартиры друга.

— Вы к кому? — да, не переживайте, они всего лишь перепутали этаж и сейчас перед ними стояла какая-то девушка.

— К Никите, а вы кто, позвольте спросить?

— Блять, девочки, я же сказал, восьмой этаж, не седьмой, — голова Ника свесилась с перил.

— Там не слышно было нормально, не мог сообщение написать, извините, — Алина улыбнулась, показывая зубы и развернула Мари, которая уже немножечко (больше, чем она сама) была под градусом.

— Привееееет, — Марина помахала (очень быстро и длительно) рукой, как только зашла в нужную квартиру, — у тебя таааак тепло тут! — она стянула кожаную куртку, оставаясь только в платье и колготках, которые, являясь капроновыми, не сильно согревали в 8 по цельсию.

— Ну ещё бы тебе было холодно в квартире с отоплением, а потеплее одеться не судьба было? — из комнаты появился светловолосый молодой человек и встал в свою любимую позу — облокотился спиной на ближайшую стену, смотря на Марину.

— Так, оделась, как захотела, понятно тебе, — заступилась подруга.

— Вы что, пили? — делая акцент именно на слове «пили», а не спрашивая, что употребляли девушки, охренел Ник.

— Ликёр! Мы притащили, кстати, — проговорила весёлая Мари, доставая коричневую бутылку с оранжевой этикеткой из сумки.

— Я хотел предложить вино, но, походу, придётся начать с водки, не понижать же градус, — засмеялся темноволосый.

— Пф, что вы имеете против Куантро? — возмутилась Алина, проходя в комнату.

— Мы ничего не имеем против ваших предпочтений, но можно было хотя бы начать с чего-то не такого крепкого, — заискивающе улыбнулся Андрей, наблюдая за Мари. Думал ли он когда-нибудь, что увидит ее пьяной? Да ни в жизнь.

Мари, к слову, уже успела забраться на кресло с ногами, ища что-то музыкальное по телеку, чтобы было не скучно играть. Хотя это и не было бы скучно — Никита знал толк в настолках.

В одной руке у него красовались четыре стакана, во второй водка и виски — подмышкой был апельсиновый сок, а когда он расставил всё на столе, отправился за колой. Нетрудно было догадаться, что они намеревались пить.

Через час или два был слышен только смех и возмущённые возгласы — они играли сначала в монополию, но всем надоело примерно минут через двадцать, потому что под градусом хочется чего-то волнующего, поэтому губы рыжеволосой девушки произнесли это слово «фанты», которые, к слову, очень скоро перетекли в правду или действие (бутылка из-под водки, которую уже допили, пригодилась).

После того как Мари станцевала макарену на стуле, а потом что-то кричала из окна, а потом еще рассказывала какую-то самую нелепую историю о себе (господи, да у нее вся жизнь как одна большая нелепая история, вспомнить, хотя бы, недавнее утро), девушка начала восклицать что-то про неровный пол или жульничество ее друзей. Но когда, после предложения пересесть, они поменялись местами, и она села рядом с Андреем, а бутылка указала снова на нее, все разразились гомерическим хохотом. К слову, крутил именно он.

Чего она не ждала, так это самого пресловутого вопроса в этой ебаной игре, где она была не игроком, а развлекаловом для друзей. Но она совсем не ждала именно этого вопроса от него.

— Мари, правда или действие? — сказал он с придыханием, как будто внося интригу.

— Окей, давай, правда, — говоря уже бывалым голосом, потому что исполняла всё это она!

— Ты девственница? — резко все замолкли, что стало даже слышно музыку, тихо звучащую из колонок.

— Эмм, — она помедлила пару секунд, — нет, — она нахмурила брови и попыталась сделать отвлечённое лицо, чтобы все сразу забыли о том, что она сейчас сказала, потому что… Ну не рассказывать же ей, что был в ее жизни не самый радужный период, она влюбилась в одного парня, который, в итоге, ответил ей, и всё это дошло до не самого приятного ~~момента~~ вечера, когда у них был секс, хотя это и сексом-то назвать язык не поворачивается.

— Ладно, твоя очередь, — словно ни в чем не бывало, он обратился к Мари, чтобы она крутила бутылку. Она поджала губы (даже немного протрезвела) и удивленно глянула на того, кто на нее даже не посмотрел.

— У нас, кажется, заканчивается закуска, — проговорил Ник, который ходил на кухню, чтобы принести новую порцию чипсов или чего-нибудь ещё, — никто не хочет прогуляться до ближайшей пятёрочки? — он многозначительно посмотрел на Алину, которая сразу же всё поняла.

— Я вся горю желанием, да и мне не мешало бы проветриться, вам что-то взять? — Мари попросила что-то сладкое, остальные воздержались.

— Чем займёмся? — спросил юноша, закрывая дверь. Из его уст это звучало как сарказм, особенно учитывая их последний диалог.

— Издеваешься? Ну, ты — не знаю, а я вот планирую выпить еще немного, — девушка долила в свой стакан с «отвёрткой» побольше водки.

— Веселишься, — он подошел к ней намного ближе, чем она ожидала, — а меня не зовёшь, — он прошептал ей это на ухо, стоя сзади. Мари поставила бутылку на стол, поднося стакан к губам. И выпила всё залпом, наклоняя голову назад, опираясь на плечо юноши, — что ты делаешь?

— А по мне не заметно? — настроение успело испортиться неприятными воспоминаниями.

Он коснулся пальцами ее волос и переместил на другую сторону, открывая себе краешек шеи. И невесомо мазнул губами по ней. Мари прошибло током.

— А ты что делаешь? — шёпотом повторила его вопрос девушка.

— А что, по мне незаметно? — руки обвили её талию, и губы, становясь более настойчивыми, в открытую целовали ее шею. Она закрыла глаза, надеясь, что это не один из её глупых (эротических) снов. Повернулась назад, оказываясь в его объятиях.

— Зачем? — её щёки были красными: неясно, от алкоголя или смущения.

— Просто так, — он целовал ее щеки, снова переходил на шею и приблизился к губам, когда она прошептала.

— А как же Ледибаг? — да, она знала о его влюблённости в нее. И его это даже не удивляло. Почему-то.

И он её поцеловал. Просто прикоснулся к губам, но этого хватило, чтобы Мари потянулась за ним, когда он отстранился. И поцеловала в ответ.

— А как же Кот Нуар? — о да, сейчас только не хватало думать о том, как она рассказывала Алине об этой дурацкой ситуации, когда Кот в очередной раз припёрся к ней домой, начиная шутить тупые двусмысленные шутки, от которых она, в конце концов, начала смеяться. Сейчас только не хватало думать, что этот придурок либо случайно услышал, либо специально подслушивал их разговор. Теперь уже было не важно.

— Его здесь нет, — произнесла она.

— И её тоже, — как сильно ты ошибался в этот момент.

Мари лишь усмехнулась, он провёл большим пальцем по её нижней губе и посмотрел в глаза так, что ей стало плохо — опять же, не понятно, из-за алкоголя это или…

Он снова её поцеловал, уже углубляясь и оттягивая нижнюю губу немного на себя. Вдруг беря её за руки и не разрывая поцелуй, тянет за собой, приближаясь к подоконнику, а когда впечатывается в подоконник, разворачивается и сажает её на него, опираясь руками по обе стороны от ее ног. Мари — наоборот — кладёт ему руки на шею и притягивает его, слегка расставляя ноги, чтобы он приблизился к ней. Его руки скользят по её талии и снова целует шею, отмечая слишком учащённое дыхание, которое медленно перетекает в звук, очень приятный звук, ласкающий его слух. Он спускает ниже ворот платья, целуя ближе к ключице и втягивает кожу, а затем изо рта Мари вырывается очень тихий, но ему прекрасно слышимый стон, который она тут же пытается заглушить, прикусывая ладонь. Юноша, замечая это, отстраняет ладонь от лица, проговаривая ей на ухо «не смей», и поднимает её руку вверх, присоединяет к ней вторую и прижимает к ледяному стеклу, остужая пыл, но снова припадает к ее губам, проникает внутрь языком. А она ему отвечает. Отпуская наконец её руки, он кладёт свои на ее ноги, расставленные возле него, в то время как она зарывается пальцами в его волосы, и слегка царапает шею, проводя по ней ногтями. Её платье и так уже довольно сильно задралось, но руки, которые ползут вверх по бёдрам, поднимают его ещё выше. Она совсем не жалеет, что надела именно это платье. Чёрные колготки тонкие, через них можно почувствовать тепло горячих рук, но не настолько, как это ощущается от пальцев, забирающихся под черную материю и сжимающих сначала талию, а затем вырисовывающих узоры рядом с застёжкой лифчика. В этот момент тишина в квартире нарушается громкой трелью звонка, а Мари случайно прикусывает его губу, которая начинает кровоточить, и они отрываются друг от друга.

Андрей мотает головой, чтобы избавиться от возбуждения, а Марина сползает (если не стекает) с подоконника, поправляя платье и чувствуя, насколько сильно горят ее уши (и щёки, и все остальные места, которых он касался).

Именно он открывает дверь и видит довольно-таки довольных друзей, которые улыбаются и синхронно выглядывают за спину своего друга, где из комнаты вышла красная Мари (очень контрастно смотрелось на фоне её черного платья и волос). Затем проходят в квартиру.

— Чем занимались? — говорит Ник своему другу, оглядывая его с ног до головы, указывая на поднятый ворот рубашки и лишнюю расстёгнутую пуговицу. Они стоят на кухне.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — начал говорить парень, спешно поправляя всё, что укрылось от его взгляда.

— Очень даже представляю, я надеюсь, хотя бы не потрахались на моем диване, — повернувшись на друга, многозначительно сказал он.

— Пфф, вас же не было всего пятнадцать минут, — усмехаясь, стараясь быть убедительным, проговорил Андрей.

— Ой, да не надо тут мне, можно подумать, пятнадцати минут тебе бы не хватило, — даже не поворачиваясь сказал он, заставляя друга краснеть.

— Ну что, что вы купили? — в кухню залетела Мари, отчего-то слишком веселая (даже не верилось), а за ней послышалось «мы не договорили, Мари».

Девушка встала рядом с Никитой, опираясь спиной на столешницу и старалась на смотреть на того, кого целовала недавно.

— Достань там из пакета торт, — Мари округлила глаза и кинулась к пакету. Действительно — торт.

— А что празднуем?

— Ну, ты же просила сладкого, — проговорила Алина, заходящая на кухню.

— Я думала, вы шоколадку, максимум, купите!

— Какого ты плохого мнения о нас, — проговорил Никита, который ставил чайник.

— Можно мне кофе с коньяком, пжалста, — Андрей подошел к банке с кофе.

— Может тебе ещё и пососать завернуть? — прозвучало в ответ.

— Торт, потому что у нас сегодня целое событие — одна пара каноном стала, — буквально пропела Алина.

— Что? — прозвучало в один голос от Мари и Андрея.

— Что? — уже от Алины.

— Да мы тут сериал смотрим, там два придурка, никак не понимали, что нравятся друг другу, и никто из них не делал первый шаг, а вот сегодня как раз вышла серия, наша любимая теперь, к слову, — «объяснял» Ник.

— И как же этот сериал называется, — скептически произнесла Марина.

— Да так… ты не знаешь, в общем, — отмазался юноша.

— Ну да, ага, — с совсем не верящей интонацией проговорил четвёртый участник беседы, –давайте уже торт есть.

Продолжили вечер они, добавляя ещё немного алкоголя внутрь себя, а затем завалившись на разложенный диван, смотреть какую-то комедию. Сидели они, конечно же, сначала нормально, но потом, правда, уснули друг на друге и «совершенно случайно» Марина уснула на Андрее.

Уже которое утро в Петербурге начиналось чудесно. Да, вы правы, это был сарказм. Началось оно, конечно, с того, как Мари почувствовала, что ей невероятно тепло, видимо, она спала сегодня под двумя одеялами. И начала она с того, что, не открывая глаз, поскорее обняла одно из одеял, чтобы продлить этот волшебный момент. Она даже ногу на него закинула, чтобы быть с ним одним целым. Но одеяло было какое-то не совсем мягкое и даже, почему-то, имело форму. Форму человека. Медленно пересчитывая косточки на чьих-то рёбрах и понимая, что обнимает она сейчас совсем не одеяло, Мари почти с нулевой скоростью отходила от сна, но пока ещё не понимала почти ничего, продолжая прижимать к себе совсем не то, о чем думала, она открыла глаз. А потом второй. Потом закрыла.

— Какой странный сон, — подумалось ей. А потом одеяло обняло её в ответ.

Она растопырила глаза (которые чуть не вылезли из орбит) и взглянула на свое «одеяло» (очень, к слову, приятное и тёплое) во все очи. К ещё одному слову, она уже чувствовала не только чужие руки на своей талии, а еще что-то, упирающееся ей в бедро. Она снова закрыла глаза. Теперь очередь ~~охуевать~~ удивляться была у ее «одеяла». Он приоткрыл веки совсем немного, надеясь именно на то, что он сейчас чувствовал у себя во сне. Это, конечно, было именно то, чего он хотел, но она всё ещё спала (как бы не так), а это немного не входило в его планы совместного пробуждения. Конечно, в его планы не входило и пользоваться положением спящей девушки, но он увидел, как её ресницы чуть дрогнули. Руки с талии двинулись немного ниже, буквально на пару сантиметров, а девушка, почувствовав каждый сантиметр, который проделали эти руки, распахнула глаза, поддаваясь на провокацию. Увидев теперь не закрытые глаза, а приоткрытые веки и довольную ухмылку, она закатила глаза. Потянувшись за утренним поцелуем, юноша встретился с рукой девушки, которая оттолкнула его и поднялась с дивана.

— Ну как же так! Ты оставляешь меня ни с чем, — шептал парень, вспоминая, что в комнате они не одни.

— Я оставляю тебя с твоей рукой, — произнесла Мари, взглядом указывая на слишком явное проявление внимания в его штанах. В ответ на это он вскочил с дивана и, притягивая девушку к себе, поцеловал, пока она не успела произнести ни звука.

— Твоя рука мне тоже великолепно подойдет, не хочешь оказать помощь страждущему? –шептал ой ей на ухо, пока девушка заливалась краской.

— Можно оказывать помощь страждущим не в моей квартире, пожалуйста! — послышалось со стороны дивана.

— Пожалуйста, — с такой же интонацией передразнил его Андрей, пока Мари ретировалась на кухню готовить завтрак для всех четверых.

— Не хочешь поговорить? — она заметила, что на стул приземлилось тело, которое она совсем недавно прижимала к себе.

— Ты правда не девственница? — такой наглости она не ожидала, поэтому решила отвечать тем же.

— А ты? — ответ его шокировал, настолько, что он даже сам решил ответить.

— Нет

— Что «нет»? — не поняла Мари, отворачиваясь обратно к сковородке с яичницей.

— Не девственник, — разъяснил он, хотя звучало так, словно он рисуется, — а ты ответишь на мой вопрос?

— Это так важно для тебя? — что-то внутри задело ее в этом вопросе. Он встал со стула, снова подходя к ней, это начинало раздражать.

— Да, важно, если тебе так будет проще.

— Нет, мне не будет проще, и я не врала, какой смысл делать это в игре, которая буквально называется «правда или действие».

Он прикоснулся носом к ее плечу, а руки потянулись для объятий со спины, но стоило Нику войти на кухню, как от отдернул их, словно обжёгся. Мари это обидело, и она сама не понимала, почему.

Когда девушка вернулась домой, было уже около трех часов дня, и она внезапно вспомнила, что является еще и супергероиней, поэтому, быстро перевоплотившись, вылетела в окно. Ей нужно было «прогуляться». Один единственный блондин занимал ее мысли, потому что объяснения его действиям не находилось. Девушка приземлилась на тёплой черепице, села по-турецки и прокрутила все действия юноши от начала знакомства до сегодняшнего дня. И, вроде как, картинка начала складываться. Андрей считал её другом — с самого начала. Андрей доверял ей — довольно давно. Андрей защищал её — с первого дня знакомства. В принципе тепло к ней относился — всегда. Легче не становилось!

Мари откинулась на спину и прижалась позвоночником к какому-то возвышению на крыше. В её голове, словно нарезкой из какого-то видео, пронёсся миллион случаев, когда она слышала «Мари просто друг. Она мой друг. Ты мой лучший друг, Мари. …к моей подруге. Я и Мари друзья.» Таких фраз было многое множество. Так, когда же всё изменилось? Что заставило его сделать шаг? Или он его не сделал, а всё это просто НОВЫЙ УРОВЕНЬ ДРУЖБЫ. Вот это level up, конечно. Было бы больно, если бы всё оказалось так, как она думала.

Что-то ударило ее по голове. Образно говоря. Нет, в ее голове был не единственный блондин. Второй был милый и с ушками. А еще с потрясающими песнями, загадочный (ну, а как же?) и ещё у него были тёплые руки. А вот теперь остановочка. Они с котом были напарниками, возможно больше… Друзьями? То есть, такими же друзьями, как и они с Андреем? (Ох, ну да, особенно после вчерашнего!) А что вообще такое дружба? Бывает ли она разной? А если не дружба, то что связывает их троих? Стоп, это с какой стороны посмотреть. Если со стороны НЕ МАРИНЫ, то четверых. Можно ли быть одной девушкой, но вести себя похожим образом с двумя разными парнями? Оказывается, да. Но Мари же не хотела играть на два фронта, как получилось, что её тянет к двоим одновременно. Начинает болеть голова и кипеть мозг. Как раз в этот момент с другой крыши на нашу переместилась незаметная (но не для Ледибаг) тень.

— Не прячься, я тебя заметила, Кот, — девушка поднялась на ноги и подошла к своему напарнику.

— Добрый вечер, моя Леди! Что ты делаешь тут в такое время? Мы обычно разведываем обстановку ночами, — юноша наклонил голову и прищурил глаза, замечая загруженность в ее глазах. Она отвела взгляд.

— Да не спрашивай, я просто вышла погулять, — Нуар учуял неладное, но предпочел не давить, — слушай, а ты можешь помочь мне кое в чём?

— Для тебя всё что угодно! — Ледибаг улыбнулась.

— Закрой, пожалуйста, глаза, — Кот тут же хитро прищурился, — нет! Это не то, о чем ты думаешь!

— Я ни о чём не думаю, моя Леди! — он поднял руки вверх в сдающемся жесте.

— Ну, закроешь? — Нуар послушался. Ледибаг поступила точно также. Они стояли друг напротив друга закрыв глаза.

— А что это за игра такая? «Негляделки»? — Мари закатила глаза (если возможно это сделать с закрытыми веками).

— В моей жизни появилось слишком много событий, которых я совсем не ждала, — она говорила серьезно, а благодаря тому, что были закрыты глаза, все остальные чувства — включая и без того прекрасный слух Нуара, — пропала стабильность, я не могу справиться с этим, потому что я не понимаю, что мне делать, — Мари делала значительные паузы между словами и Кот был сосредоточен максимально только на ее голосе. Пока она не взяла его за руку.

— Ледибаг, не считаешь ли ты, что этим, — он подвигал своей рукой, за которую она держала его, в воздухе, — ты прибавляешь себе проблем? — голос Кота стал серьезнее. Он что, правда думает, что может быть ещё одной проблемой?

— Кот, если ты думаешь, — она немного помедлила с этим откровением, — думаешь, что ты не будешь в моей жизни ничем большим, чем просто проблема, — девушка закусила губу, — то ты сильно ошибаешься, — Нуар громко выдохнул, словно не дышал всё это время, а может, так и было?

— Тогда прости меня за то, что я сейчас сделаю, — он сильнее сжал глаза, как в тот раз, словно боялся проснуться, а затем приблизился к ее лицу и невесомо коснулся губ, которые тут же запылали, как и щёки девушки. Что-то это ей напоминало. Он тут же отстранился, но глаз никто их них не открыл, ведь это было чертовски страшно теперь, Ледибаг лишь поднесла пальцы к своим губам. О, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, слишком, СЛИШКОМ много поцелуев на эти два дня!

Она сильнее сжала руку, в которой держала его, совсем забывая об этом, но не жалея, однако.

— Тебе не стоило извиняться, но ты же понимаешь, что, — ей было больно говорить об этом, — что у нас получится чуть больше, чем ничего и, скорее всего, это происходит именно сейчас.

— Тогда я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, — почему с закрытыми глазами делать это было легче? Нуар, поднимая их сцепленные руки выше, приблизился к Ледибаг и положил вторую руку ей на талию, словно готовясь танцевать вальс, — представь, что сейчас мы в большом зале, на тебе длинное платье в пол, играет оркестр, который слышно в каждом углу, а я просто подошел, чтобы украсть у тебя один единственный танец, — шептал он ей на ухо.

— Потанцуем? — сказал он отдельной фразой, но также тихо.

— Я согласна, — произнесла она, желая именно этого в данный момент.

Он тихо проговаривал счет, пока они оба не поймали нужный ритм, а затем продолжали кружиться, чувствуя друг друга на каком-то совсем другом уровне. Музыка в их головах то нарастала, то затихала, но оставалась играть неизменную мелодию, а они всё еще не открыли глаза, потому что это происходило настолько волшебно, будто бы они действительно попали в сказку, или в сон. Прошло неизвестно сколько времени, юноша отстранил свою руку от её талии, убирая её за спину, поднял сцепленную с Ледибаг вверх и прокрутил её пару раз вокруг её оси, после чего, не удержав равновесие, она упала прямо в его объятия, в тот же момент раскрывая глаза, как и он. Оба почувствовали что-то невообразимое в этот момент, потому что их слово током прошибло. Так, как это было в первый поцелуй Мари и Андрея, но ведь это были совсем другие люди — думалось им. Или…?  
Кот завершил танец, медленно кланяясь и целуя руку своей Леди, она не стала сопротивляться.

— Ты проверила то, что хотела? — он смотрел ей в глаза в этот момент, она же отвела взгляд.

— По-моему, я только больше запуталась. Черт возьми, я не буду тебе врать, меня тянет к тебе, НЕ СМЕЙ сейчас злорадствовать, ты не представляешь, как я была бы счастлива, если бы ты был единственным, к кому меня так тянет, — стрела недоумения пронзила тело Нуара.

— К… К кому еще тебя тянет, Ледибаг? — голос предвещал что-то недоброе.

— Он, понимаешь, — девушка заламывала свои пальцы, чувствуя неловкость, — я влюблена в него уже давно, это, это просто была влюблённость, которая мешала мне жить, пока он не начал…

— Не начал что? — это злость или ей показалось?

— Отвечать мне взаимностью? Ну, точнее, я только и слышала «ты мой друг, друг, друг, друг, друг» Я БЫЛА ЕГО ДУРАЦКОЙ ПОДРУГОЙ, КОТОРУЮ ОН ПРОСТО НЕ ЗАМЕЧАЛ! А после того, что случилось вчера, я даже не знаю, что мне теперь делать, я не знаю! — она сорвалась на крик. Он молчал. Около минуты.

— Что произошло вчера? — ему просто нужно было знать.

— Ну, в общем…

— Ледибаг. Что. Произошло. Вчера. Ответь?

— Мы много выпили и… Он меня поцеловал, НО это не было просто касанием, мы продолжили целоваться, я не поняла, что происходило, но ведь я была влюблена в него, а тут вдруг всё это и я вообще не осознаю, как, — Мари словно извинялась за свое поведение перед Нуаром, — потому что потом он посадил меня на подоконник и, если бы не наши друзья, то, возможно, — Кот Нуар даже рот открыл от удивления, или возмущения, или недоумения, или… радости?

— Можешь не продолжать, — отрезал он.

— Только не говори сейчас, что обижаешься на меня, что это тебя задело и всё в этом роде, я тебе уже говорила, что и как могло быть между нами, — Кот приставил палец к ее губам, чтобы она замолчала.

— Знаешь, я тоже вчера целовал кое-кого, нет, нет, это не для того, чтобы попытаться заставить тебя ревновать _в ответ_ , это я так, просто так, — на лице Кота вдруг появилась улыбка, — Ледибаг, мне вообще-то уже пора! До завтра! — он вдруг внезапно и крепко обнял ее на миг, а затем унёсся туда, откуда пришел.

«О, господи, ну и что это снова было?» — Мари опять было не по себе после времени, проведенного с блондином, но теперь уже другим. Во всяком случае, она так думала. Это начинало входить в привычку. В дурную привычку. А что происходило между ними? Нельзя сказать, что ей не понравилось. Но также нельзя сказать, что она забыла произошедшее день назад! Ведь, вообще-то, вчера произошло то, чего она так хотела. Но что-то странное было в этом юноше, точнее в его действиях. Появился напор, которым раньше он не мог похвастаться, во всяком случае, не в таких количествах. А может он просто нашел себе новую жертву и включил режим альфа-самца. Эти самокопания доведут Мари до ручки, и, надо сказать, не до дверной. Она очень устала морально от всего этого.

Когда девушка вернулась домой, она первым делом просто упала на кровать. Но, услышав шум за дверью, всё же решила проведать родителей (она дома днями не появлялась, они и забыли, наверное, как выглядит их дочь).

Как только она вышла из комнаты, телефон вспыхнул и зашёлся вибрацией, а затем затих. Одно новое сообщение.

Кот, или же лучше сказать, герой-любовник, которому перепало сегодня от двух (как уже выяснилось, одной) девушек, возвращался домой в самом наилучшем расположении, думая вновь только о себе. В который раз он задумывался лишь о своих желаниях, не беря в расчет чувства той, что так желал добиться. И, видимо, переборщил. Кто бы ему ещё сказал про это? Но гнев нашей героини себя ждать не заставит и выплеснется на нашего героя при первой же возможности, а в это время он уже печатал что-то в телефоне, будучи уверенным в том, что делает.

Увлечённая общением с родителями и выпеканием штруделя, Мари совершенно выбилась из сил, поэтому, доползая до кровати, смогла только проверить сообщения, которые тоже не улыбались ничем хорошим.

[Так что там насчет кино?] — ох, черт, почему всё это случилось с ней.

Мари совершенно не представляла, что произойдет на этой встрече, потому что она уже и за себя саму-то не ручалась, если честно, и не знала, чего ждать.

Если предвкушение чуть не съело её перед этим ~~свиданием~~ встречей, то после того, как она села в машину к нему её преследовало молчание вплоть до самого кинотеатра. Она теребила ткань платья и боялась даже посмотреть в его сторону, вспоминая детали последних двух дней, в то время, как он и сам испытывал что-то подобное. Но стоило им только сесть в кресла кинозала, а свету погаснуть, и фильму начаться, девушка почувствовала возле своего уха горячее дыхание и услышала шёпот.

Он принялся рассказывать ей всевозможные факты об этом фильме, о других фильмах и вообще свое мнение по поводу каждой сцены. И Мари была бы не Мари, если бы не пропустила мимо ушей половину слов, возбуждаясь только от того, насколько непозволительно близко находится этот юноша. Стоит ли говорить о том, что Мари думала совсем не о фильме и не о том, что там вообще на экране происходило. В ее голове были только непристойные картинки, и она буквально его голосом проговаривала что он якобы сделал бы с ней и в каких позах. Особенно учитывая то, с каким жаром он тогда целовал её на этом злоебучем подоконнике, девушка уже и сама не понимала, что её не устраивало, ведь это был ТОТ САМЫЙ парень, который ей нравился больше всего, этого она хотела. Но перед глазами был Кот Нуар.

Она разозлилась на себя саму. В этот момент она взглянула на профиль юноши в темноте и отвела взгляд. Девушка просто решила положить руку на подлокотник слева от нее и коснулась его руки, тут же, как ошпаренная, убирая ее, бросая взор на него, но парень никак не отреагировал. Марина закрыла глаза и помотала головой, будто отрицая произошедшее. В следующий момент она уже не могла думать, да она ничего не могла, потому что он, дотрагиваясь до ее руки, переплёл их пальцы вместе и положил на этот злосчастный подлокотник. Мари, уже прилипшую взглядом к экрану, резко бросило в жар (особенно руку). В голове не было ничего, кроме одного большого восклицательного знака, у нее не было вариантов как на это реагировать. Поэтому, она решила этого не делать!

На самом деле юноша поступил также, они вышли из кинозала как ни в чем не бывало, но всё ещё держась за руки (!). Никто ничего не стал обсуждать и в принципе дальше они говорили на отвлеченные темы, пока он не проводил ее до дома, поблагодарил за вечер и обнял на прощание. Уже вырабатывалась ебучая привычка никому ничего не объяснять, не обсуждать, не говорить, ох, ну давайте вообще жестами общаться, а чего нет-то?

У Мари не было сил, и она просто написала восемь сообщений Алине с одной только буквой, повторённой в шесть строк «А». Как поняла та, вечер удался.

Девушка закрыла руками глаза и поняла, что ее жизнь катится буквально в пизду. Она определенно понимала, что влюблена в своего одноклассника, но и отвергнуть напарника она тоже не могла, и, в то же время, не могла это адекватно объяснить сама себе. Поэтому зажмурив глаза сильнее, она подумала о тех временах, когда не была супергероиней и не встречала таких парней. Поэтому она просто легла спать, и она подумала, что это было лучшим ее решением, пока до неё не дошло, что она, блять, не уснет прямо сейчас.

[Я не понимаю, что между нами происходит.]

[Ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас ЗДЕСЬ?]

[Ну ты же вживую со мной не разговариваешь о таком]

[Давай я приеду…]

[Ты недавно уехал]

[Тогда давай завтра, Мари, прошу тебя, только не здесь]

[А что, тебе неудобно говорить? Или, может быть, тебе проще увиливать от ответов, когда ты просто можешь засунуть язык в мой рот?] — интересно, что ей не нравилось в этом действии.

[Это не так]

[А как?]

[Не так, как ты себе выдумала]

[Ох, значит, это я устроила всё твое представление с поцелуями на подоконнике?] — понеслась.

[Нет] — сами знаете, чей ответ.

[Вот именно, потому что ты думаешь только о себе, ты всегда только и делаешь, что думаешь только о себе! Мари то, Мари сё, Мари, ты мой друг, Мари, я хочу тебя поцеловать, Мари, пойдем в кино. А потом снова скажешь, что ты так нашу дружбу прокачал? Знаешь, что, ты просто самовлюбленный придурок!]

[Завтра поговорим]

[Поговорим]

Они действительно поговорили. И это было даже без криков, хотя Мари очень хотелось ему втащить, если честно. Как говорится, ебало просит кирпича. Но обошлось малой кровью: она прикусила ему губу (это было специально), пока они пытались помириться. Но когда он назвал ее вампиршей и они начали ржать, как два полудурка, тогда действительно произошло примирение. И наконец произошло то, чего хотела Мари (хотела ведь, правда?).

— Это значит, что, — он вдруг стал серьёзным, — ты будешь моей девушкой? — парень посмотрел на неё с надеждой.

— _Я согласна_ , — Мари ловила въетнамские флешбеки вперемешку с радостью, но это было больше похоже на тревожную радость, когда вот, знаете, ты чувствуешь себя счастливо, но вам скручивает все органы от страха, что сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, произойдет что-то очень плохое по вашей вине. Примерно это чувствовала девушка, пока обнимала своего _**нового парня**_.

На следующий день он позвал ее гулять. Они посидели в каком-то летнем кафе, а потом пришли в очень уютный парк, в котором, как ни странно, было немноголюдно. Мари залезла на скамейку с ногами, юноша уже не в первый раз замечал эту привычку. Он достал телефон, дал своей девушке один наушник, второй вставил себе в ухо и, даже не подозревая сейчас о том, ЧТО ИМЕННО делает, включил песню.

Её словно ударили по голове очень большой сковородкой. В этот самый момент ее парень прижимал ее к себе, поглаживая руку большим пальцем, совсем невесомо касаясь.

**«Твои солёные слёзы, кислые мины, душные речи, весь этот бред»**

Она обернулась на его лицо, он также смотрел на нее, строчка в наушниках играла в один и тот же момент, а губы обоих молодых людей двигались одинаково.

— **«Не продырявь мне башку взглядом внимательных глаз»** , — Мари закрыла рот рукой, осознавая что-то.

Не учитывая ошибок прошлого, она молча отвернулась и накрыла его руку своей, в конце концов ложась ему на колени, пока он включал следующую песню. Да, это была «Выхода нет». Он запустил пальцы в ее волосы, медленно будто расчесывая их, а она закрыла глаза, снова не веря, что всё это происходит с ней.

**«Девочка с глазами из самого синего льда тает под огнём пулемета»**

Этим вечером они шли за руку вдоль набережной, смотря на холодную воду Невы, а потом он согревал ее, целуя, ведь ледяной питерский ветер способен был отнять любое тепло. Она плакала. То ли от ветра, то ли от чего-то еще, он не стал спрашивать, понимая, сколько всего свалилось на неё за последнее время. Не стал спрашивать, только стирал эти маленькие капли с её щёк. Он любил воду, но только не на её глазах. Она воду терпеть не могла.

Этой ночью она пришла на ту самую крышу, засматриваясь на золотистый свет от купола Исакия. Рядом сел он. И взял её за руку, как бы извиняясь. А потом он поцеловал её. Невесомо в щёку.

— А как же та, кого ты целовал совсем недавно, на выходных? — тихо спросила Ледибаг, пронзительно смотря тому в глаза.

— А как же тот, с кем целовалась ты? — он провёл языком по заживающей ранке, на своей губе, оставленной ею.

— Его же здесь нет, верно? — искра блеснула в её глазах.

— Как и её, ведь так? — он аккуратно положил ладонь ей на шею, любуясь, словно она сейчас просто растворится, в то время как девушка развернулась целиком к нему и впервые взяв инициативу на себя, сама приблизилась к его губам, прекрасно понимая, что делала это уже довольно много раз, но именно сейчас делала это по-особенному. Пытаясь донести всё то, что чувствовала в это последнее время. Это был недолгий поцелуй.

— Теперь я могу смело открыть глаза, смотреть на тебя сколько влезет, а ещё, ещё, — Ледибаг приставила палец к его губам.

— Тсс, — только и произнесла она.

А он протянул ей второй наушник.

****

«Где-то мы расстались, Не помню, В каких городах Словно это было похмелье»

«Лишь бы мы проснулись с тобой в одной постели,

Скоро рассвет»


End file.
